His Blood , Red Eyes
by CatCullen-xo
Summary: Set after Twilight. Renee forced Bella to go to Florida with her after the Incident with James . Bella and Edward tried to make their love survive , but Edward started acting wierd and broke up with her. What happens when Bella goes back to Forks ? R&R :D
1. Different Life

It was a rainy day in Forks , clouds closing in , making the world a more dull place.

Returning to Forks _again_ , was not something I had planned .

But something I had to do before going to College. I'd been accepted into the University of Florida. My Mom agreed to pay for half of the tuition and I would pay the other half.

After the incident with James , my Mom litereally took me by force to Florida and there I had been . Until now. She finally thought that it would be nice if I would go back to Forks for my last year of High school , to please Charlie and spend some time with him before I would be stuck in Florida permanently for about 3 to 4 years.

Amazingly she BEGGED me to go back. I didn't want to go back. Yes to you I am insane . But no , that isn't the case. It had to do with _Edward_. I hate him with a passion . We kept emailing and talking on the phone after the James incident . He even brought a webcam and we started IMing each other too ! But a few months later , something changed.. He stopped calling , wouldn't reply to my emails and he was always offline on the IM network.

I later got a letter , a horrible letter , which read ..

_Bella._

_My love , I have always loved you , you were my life . Until now._

_I don't feel that we have a connection anymore , we cannot carry on this relationship. It also doesn't help that you live so far away , it seems you have no intention to move on , well I do . Sorry , but I've met this other girl , she's just moved to Forks from Italy . She is amazing , I love her so . Sorry. Move on. __**Get a life. **__Because I have . I'm quite sure there are other boys out there for you. Especially in Florida ._

_Sincerely _

_Edward Cullen._

Remembering that letter made tears well up in my eyes. How could he ? IT WAS NOTHING LIKE HIM ! There must have been something going at the time . Or maybe he was being honest . I don't know..

Since that happened , I started making more friends in my high school in Florida , and I started gaining some confidence . I had a few boyfriends as well , but they all ended badly , none of them compared to _Edward. _I started thinking about all of my friends back in Florida . I missed them so much. They even threw me a Go Away Party or whatever you call them .. Not even my friends in Phoenix or Forks were that appreciative of me ! Wow.

My Mom brought a car for me while I was with her and instead of going on a plane , I used that to get up here . It was cheaper than going on a plane anyways . The car was a little black Toyota Yaris . Cute but effective ! I decided I'd use that to get to School . No one would expect me in _that. _I hoped that no one would recognize myself either.

Because I was out going for walks with Renee all the time and out with my friends , my hair and skin colour had changed dramatically . My Hair was now a Dark blonde-ish colour and my skin _amazingly _and _finally _was able to develop a light , TAN ! Why did it happen in Florida and not in Phoenix ?? Hmmm.. who knows ?

And unlike before I had a more complex fashion taste.

I drove past all of the green forests , but they didn't bother me with their.. alieness . I lived in Florida after all , and there were lots of creepy swamps there. And they were far worse ..

I finally reached the school , shaking . I was nervous , naturally .

I parked , close to the the exit of the parking lot . And got out . Everyone was wearing black and were all in huddles near the Entrance of the school. I looked at their .. faces. All of them looked afraid , and tired. You could see the fear in their eyes . Lots of them were staring at the ground or staring ahead , into nothing..

What the hell was wrong with them ? I tried to get through them to the main office.

_Excuse me !_

They wouldn't..

_Sorry , new student trying to get through here !_

Yet again they refused.

_MOVEE !_

They let me through , slowly . But then someone called my name..

_BELLA ?!_

I turned round and I was staring into Alice's face with Angela and Mike by her side .

_Is it really you Bella ? Or are we all hallucinating again ? No It cant be you .. you're not blonde or tanned , our brains have turned into mush guys.. Damn I wish was it you though.._

_Alice , it IS me !! See ?_

I reached out and touched her face .

She then grabbed my hand and squezzed it and her face lit up like old times .

_IT REALLY IS YOU !!! _

She then jumped on me and gave me a tight hug , and amazingly Mike and Angela joined in too .

All of their faces lit up.

_Bella !_

_Bella !_

_Bella ! _

Everyone started saying my name , trying to get my attention.

But I wanted to ask them something..

_Ermm hi . Why are you all like this , what's HAPPENED ?!_

They all gasped.

I then heard a chorus of ..

_Omg she doesn't know _

_What are we going to do ?_

_What will happen to her ?_

_What is he gonna do about it ? _

from different people at different times .

_Alice , what's going on ?_

_Him , that's what's going on _

_Who ?_

Then everyone turned to face the car that had just come into the parking lot. A silver Volvo.

Angela started whispering.

_Speak of the devil , and the devil shall appear.._

The crowd parted and I was suddenly on show , clearly visible to him .

He then looked straight at me , glared at me and then said something to the person next him. _The Italian Girl.._

He said something again and shook his head . He looked at me again and his face turned into a mixture of and anger and shock.

I looked closely at his eyes..

They

Were

RED .

Oh My God !

He and his little girlfriend then , got out of the car and started walking straight in my direction..


	2. Pure Evil

I later learned that his Girlfriends name was Annabelle , and now her and Edward were coming straight .for me ,

Crap.

I looked at him properly , his eyes were a sinster , bloodlike colour .

He walked gracefully , so did she . Was she a Vampire too ?

Yes , her eyes were a bright red , the colour of fire .

She was .. beautiful . I hated to admit that.

I could understand why Edward chose _her._

She was perfect.

Her olive toned skin truly glowed against Edward's pale skin.

But the way he smiled , I felt truly afraid , i got chills going down my spine.

He wasn't the Edward I fell in love with . This was a different , creepy Edward.

He was the Edward I saw in my nightmares..

Edward the _Vampire._

I stood still , I could barely move , I was paralysed with terror.

I could imagine him lunging for my neck , taking me down to the ground and sucking the life out of me.

Yet when I first met him , I never knew he would be like this.

I noticed , from the corner of my eye . Everyone else was the same .

Even _Alice._

_Alice .._

Was he so evil that even one of his kind feared him , his own sister ?

God.

Why had this happened ?

How ?

So many questions..

_Bella , move , or he will push you ._

I could barely even hear Alice's fear filled whisper..

Slowly , but just in time I took one step back . He just skimmed my arm a bit ..

But then he stopped and stood stiff , as if someone had put a hot poker on his ass.

His turned his around and he started glaring at me . His looked me up and down and as if I was a piece of dirt . He then scowled , he was furious.

I looked down to break free of his evil stare . But someone suddenly jerked my head back up , it felt like there were icicles under my chin.

_Don't look away when I was about to say something .. __**Isabella Swan !**_

_If you ever touch me again , you wont ever live to see the light of day . And I'll make sure you'll regret ever coming back to Forks in the first place !_

He then slapped me and spit on my face.

The slap , coming from him , felt like someone had dumped rocks on my face.

_Ow !_

And I fell to the ground. I could then see him and Annabelle , going into the building . Everyone kept looking until the door slammed shut , then they all ran over to help me.

_OMG!_

_Bella ?? Bella?_

_Bella can you hear us ?_

Their voices started to fade away ..

. . .

I woke up in a light room ,

Cowering above me were Alice , Angela and Mike .

I was in a hospital.

_Bella , are you okay ?_

A different worried voice asked .

It was Esme and Carlisle was beside her.

_Yes I'm fine , all I want to know is WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EDWARD ?!?!_

They all sighed..

They all sat down near my bed , I could tell this was going to take a while..

**more reviews pleasee ?? Thanks :D**


	3. Cruel Truth

_Well.. it all started about 6 months after you left Bella.._

Carlisle started the story , everyone looked at him intently.

_Edward missed you very much , but he was content he could still keep in touch with you . He was about to buy tickets to come see you in Florida , a early surprise birthday present I guess.. Bu then .._

He sighed and looked down . His face in his hands . Esme put his arms around him , comforting him .

_I think it'd be best if someone else continues the story , please.._

Mike volunteered .

_Yeah well , then she came , the Italian she-devil .Back then none of us knew about vampires ,_

WHAAAAAAT ???

_Wait , Mike , Angela , you know about them ?!_

_Yep , we do , but just listen , how we came to know about them is in the story.. So yeah she came to our school , and boy did she go for Edward . But he refused , he told her nicely that he was in love with you , blah blah blah . She took none of of it course.. and then she did it , _

_Did what Mike ?_

I looked into his empty eyes ..

_Turned Edward Evil.._

_But how ?_

Alice then decided to keep it going .

_Bella , you know that some of us have special gifts right , like me and Edward and Jasper ?_

I nodded.

_Well , she has a special gift , I wouldn't call it "special" though. She can define a person's definition of right and wrong and she can turn a good person into a bad person , and in our case a good vampire into an evil vampire.._

_Omg !_

_I know , its horrible isn't it ? And whoever she's made evil or whatever, she can control them ! She then converted Edward back to human blood and since then it went downhill..They started plotting and they took over the school . And they took out whoever got in their way.._

I gasped .

Who got in their way ?!

_Is there anyway we can stop this ? _

_No , well not at the moment. You see , She controls him , he's evil . He can hear every mind in the school , we think about a plan and BAM ! were done ! were either get killed or really hurt .._

I laughed , I was surprised they hadn't thought of_ this_ before.

_Alice , he can't read my mind remember ? so can I help out ?_

Everyone suddenly got happy , Alice's eyes lit up in excitement.

_Carlisle we can figure out a plan now ! How about it ?_

He smiled .

_Of course ! What are we going to do then ?_

Alice sighed again.

_It'd be good if Jasper were here , he's good at figuring out plans._

_Where Is Jasper.. and Emmett and Rosalie anyways ?_

_Captured.._

I was now in shock .. Captured ?

_Emmett and Jasper are evil now too , and they are Edward and Annabelle's own personal slaves .._

_What about Rosalie ?_

Angela started crying ..

_Annabelle got jealous of her , thinking Rosalie was prettier , which we all know she Is obviously , but her and Edward locked her up in a cage in the forest. They go up there every two weeks to give her one sack of emergency blood and that's it. She can barely live off it . So anyone or anything that gets close to the cage gets devoured by Rosalie. Poor thing . She's wild , just like an animal . She's gotten crazy with hunger and boredom._

Poor Rosalie !

_Hasn't anyone __**tried**__ to save her ?_

They all looked down.

_No, there's an alarm on the actual cage , on the bars. Edward and Annabelle would know straight away if she was trying to escape or someone was trying to get her free._

_Ohh. But isn't there any other way ?_

They all shook their heads.

_No !_

_All of this has to stop though , we have to think of a plan immediately !_

Carlisle agreed instantly.

_Yes you're right Bella . I'm not going to let __**her**__ and __**him **__make the lives of people in Forks suffer any longer. But I'm going to have to do something I thought I'd never do first._

_And what is that Carlisle ?_

Alice asked . Surprised.

_Alice I'm shocked you haven't seen this coming , what have been wrong with your visions lately ?_

_I can't see anything when I'm in fear , been through trauma and been generally unhappy for a long period of time.._

She sniffed.

_Well have to get you happy again wont we ? As I was saying , I'm going to have to go to a payphone , anyone got any spare change , I'm going to have to make an international call.._


	4. Help is on the Horizon

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

I wondered ,why would Carlisle want to make an international call ? Who would he want help from abroad ?

_Alice .. who does Carlisle want to call ? _

She looked at me as if i had missed the point ..

_Bella , do you remember who rule our kind , who keeps everything in check ? Do you remember Edward telling you about it ?_

I thought back , i remember being at Edwards house , and seeing the picture of three ghost like figures on the wall . I remember him saying that if you wanted to die you shouldn't _annoy the Volturi_

.

So why did Carlisle want to call them then ? Why were they gonna help ?

He later returned with a wide smile on his face .

_Our Italian friends know Annabelle well , she asked if she could join them, but they refused , they didn't need her think that she's only doing this to get back at them , because me , being Edwards father , so if she thinks she could do this to their old friend's son they will let her join them ,so basicly she'll stop doing this if they the Volturi let her join them.._

_Hmm , confusing , but it makes sense .. _

Alice said frowning.

_But .. they're never going to her join them . _

I went rigid.

_So .. Edward is never going to be good again ?_

Carlisle laughed which annoyed me more.

_Oh yes he will . The Volturi are going to send some of their guards here to dispose of her .. I now realise how many rules she has broken , exposing us to humans , making bad things with her talent.. _

_WHEN ?_

He made a dissapointing face again.

_Well .. Alice you know how they don't take track of time the same way we do ? We'll they said they would try to get here immediately .. So it its going to take about a month , two months at the least._

_So everyone will just have to hold on until then , but at least we know that everything definitely will be over and back to normal eventually .._

Angela started crying again

_I can't take this anymore , i can't take another TWO MONTHS OF IT !!!_

It broke my heart to Angela like this , she was usually the kind , calm one . The person who was always there for me and had a smile on her face . Besides Edward and Jacob , i think she was one of my nicest friends I had here in Forks.

So we had to grin and bare it for now ..

. . .

Alice and Mike and Angela stayed off school as well until i recovered . We were going to go to school together , and make a stand , make a difference and annoy Edward and Annabelle as much as possible until the some of the Volturi came.

We'd brought custom hoodies with the words , "Anti Edward-Annabelle Movement" on the back in bright red . And we were going to wear bright clothes , anything to make us appear unafraid of their orders ( everyone had to wear boring black clothes , Annabelle thought all humans were the same , so what was the point of wearing different clothes ? Stupid Vampire .. ) . The day finally came , we drove to school in Rosalie's Red BMW Convertible . Like i said , anything to make us stand out .. and that car stood out alright..

We picked up Mike and Angela on the way .

People gasped when we arrived , their faces ! Some started cheering when we got out , and in a funny moment we all turned our backs toward them and pulled our hoods up to reveal what the back of the hoodies said . They all started cheering and laughing some more.

Then another car pulled into the parking lot , only it wasn't a silver Volvo !

And the person i least expected got out ..


End file.
